Known in the art are devices for the closing and automatic opening of the cover of a cooking instrument, especially grills, griddles and the like, which include a timing unit to determine the time for which the cooking instrument will function, and means for keeping the cover closed.
With such devices, the closing and opening of the cover of the cooking instrument are implemented by a pneumatic system, with an air compressor unit, and all the accessories associated with said system. The utilization of pneumatic systems on said devices involves high costs due both to the time needed to construct same and the materials required for that construction.
Moreover, utilization of the pneumatic system means that more space is occupied by the device, so that the cooking instrument fitted with it also has that same disadvantage.
Moreover, the known devices include counterweights to implement the automatic opening of the cover when the means which keep the cover closed cease to act.
Said counterweights have the disadvantage that, when the closing means cease to act, they fall violently and involve a significant danger for users of the cooking instruments fitted with them.